The present invention relates to storage control technology.
For example, the storage system disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2003-015915 is known. This storage system can expand the storage capacity of a logical volume by dynamically allocating an unused physical storage region of the storage system to a logical volume in accordance with an I/O request from a host.